True Love at First sight
by annie1997
Summary: I suck at writing a summary so hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: Old friend, New feelings

Ok I know that Annie's and Finnick's son (Noah) should be older but I like the idea of them being the same age. Most of the story will be in (Katniss' and Peeta's daughter) Bella's view so enjoy.

My name is Bella Mellark. I'm 16 years old, the Hunger Games are over, but the camera crew still comes over and does interview on me, my brother, mom and dad. My mom and dad are Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark, I live in distract 12 and I have a brother, Mathew, who is 11 year olds.

It felt like a normal day in distract 12, I was just walking back from the cabin that my mom showed me when I was about 10 year olds. When I'm walking back to the house when I see the one person I haven't seen since I was a kid. Noah was an old friend of mine and he's dad was part of the plan to get my mom out of the hunger games (or so I'm told mom and dad only tell certain things about it).

"Noah Odair is that you?", I yelled at him.

"Bella Mellark it has been too long since I've seen you.", Noah said. "Where have your mother been hiding you all these years. Cause I think I missed out on your awkward years, you look great."

I think I was blushing when he said that, but hey I was 16 and haven't seen the kid since he was in shorts and playing in the mud.

"I've been here this whole time where have you been, but thanks for that and where's your mom?"

"She's talking to your mom right now look." I look where he as pointed to and I could see my mom and Noah's mom talking when my dad joined them.

"We better get over there before they tell us to stop talking to each other." We both walked over to our parents and it looked like they were having a good time just being able to stand in the middle of the road and talk, instead of being boomed by the capitol.

Hey princess", Peeta said.

"Hey dad, so don't mind I ask, but why you her Aunt Annie?" I asked.

"Well ever since Finnick didn't want to live in a place where everyone knew him for his great look, so were looking at a house today," Aunt Annie said.

"That means you get to go to school with me right," I asked.

"Yes now go play or something you 16 year olds due so I can talk to your mom and dad."

"Ok," and me and Noah were off we just walked to my favorite spot out of the whole house (after I gave him a tour of the house) which was in the garden under the willow tree that was always there. I never take anyone up here even mom and dad know not to come here, I don't know why this place is so special to me, but it was and no one was allowed in but me.

"This is my secret spot since I was kid so you can't give it away got it Noah."

"Ya this place looks wonderful, but..." Noah started then cut himself off.

"But what, just tell me please" I asked.

"It's just that... umm...I always... kinda..." Noah could get a full sentence out but I didn't have one clue as to where he was heading with that.

"Spite it out already Noah." I sat down next him on the little swing seat under the tree.

"I... Oh I rather just show you."

"Show me what...", Noah cut me of by kissing me in the middle of my sentence.

"When were you going to tell me this Noah." We just sat there and stayed and looked into each other eyes and we both didn't want to move, till I heard my dad start looking for me and Noah.

"Bella, Noah come on dinner is almost ready."

"Ok dad coming right now." I was ready to leave when Noah pulled me back and kissed me like it was the last time he would kiss me.

"So Bella Mellark do you want to go on a date with me."

"Sure, but lets go bowling."


	2. Chapter 2: Bowling date part 1

**Sorry this took forever to write I was sick and I had to catch up on all my homework I missed so enjoy**

* * *

Bella, Noah what took you guys so long", Peeta asked and Noah and I looked at each other then looked back at my dad.

"Nothing", we said at the same time and it looked like my dad was on to us about why we were acting really weird. After an hour we were all done and Matthew was asleep and dad came out in the living room where me and Noah were holding each others hand trying to figure out how to go on our date tomorrow without them finding out that we went on a date with each other.

"What are we going to do Noah?" I asked trying to think of ways myself. The whole time we were talking Noah would be close to my ear saying really quietly so our parents didn't over hear us.

"Hey we'll think of something and I still have your number right", Noah said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"You should, so just text me later tonight and we'll figure something out." I said while Noah looked around the room to see if any of our parents were watching. Noah leaned in and kissed while he gently pushed me down on the couch.

"I'll text you ok and leave the window open tonight I'll see you later tonight k," Noah said and on cue Annie walked in.

"Noah lets go home we overstayed our welcome, bye Peeta, Katniss," Annie said as she left and I went straight to my room. I didn't open my window right away cause I know I just saw him leave my house, I was ready to go to bed when my dad walked in.

"Hey Bella can I talk to?" Peeta asked.

"Sure dad what's up," I said trying to act cool and not give away anything. The one thing I learned about my dad is that both him and mom can sense when me or my brother is lying to them.

"Is it just me or did Noah asked you out."

"Why would say that?"

"Both of you guys were acting weird today at dinner when you came back in."

"Nope dad it's just you, nothing is going on with me and Noah Odair."

"Ok just making sure my little princess is not lying to me."

"Trust me dad I'm not," I said as I heard my phone buzzed and I knew it Noah. "Can I go to bed now dad."

"Yes I didn't mean for you to stay up this late, night princess."

"Night daddy." I said as he left and I read the text that Noah sent. I was smiling like a weirdo it read,

_"Hey Bella let me know when your dad is gone I'm here."_ I went to the window as I texted him back and locked my door. The reason why I lock my door every night is because sometimes dad has flashbacks from the Hunger Games and it keeps me safe when he has one. Noah comes right on in through the window.

"Hey I thought you just left?" I asked.

"I did, but my door is locked and I just sneaked out to see you. Oh why was your dad in here?"

"He was asking why we were acting so weird. He guessed right he asked if you asked me out," I said.

"Well we had to know we couldn't fool your dad into thinking nothing was new." Noah said as he just held me and then I knew how we can go on our date tomorrow.

"I know how we can go on our bowling date," I said as Noah looked stunned, so I was guessing he didn't think of one.

"Come on tell me how we can go on our date tomorrow." Noah said.

"We have to go on a double date, but with different fake dates," I said Noah was looking confused.

"We have to say we got asked out by a friend of ours and they would leave us as soon as we get dropped off and our parents leave."

"Oh that not that bad idea, so who are you going to take on your fake date?" Noah asked.

"I'm going to take my friend Bob even though he's gay no one knows yet so it's perfect, who are you going to take?" I asked being a little curious who he wanted to.

"I'm taking Missy,she's also gay so it works out and lucky she would love to see me on a date with some other girl." Noah said.

"Well then you tell your mom and I'll tell my parents lets say we go around 7, ok" I said.

"That's perfect babe, see you tomorrow." Noah said as he left out my window and I went to bed happy.

(Day of the date)

I'm so excited for tonight I already picked out what I wanted to wear for my bowling date with Noah. I jumped all the way to the little island where there was a ton of food and I see Noah there, and that means time to put our plan into action.

"Hey dad remember last night when you asked me why I was acting so weird," I said and that peaked my dad's interest and Noah was thinking of ways to say that he got asked out to.

"Yes, why you asking?" Peeta asked.

"Well Bob asked me out last night before dinner and our date is today at the bowling alley at 7," I said looking at Noah mentally saying "your turn".

"Well you can go, but is he going to pick you up or what?" Peeta asked.

"Mom, I asked out Missy on a date so me and Bella can go on a double date." Noah said loud and proud.

"That would be a great idea Noah, I can drop you guys off and then you can walk home together," Annie said. I was a little happy that Annie was letting us do that and dad didn't even complain once so I guess he was fine with it.

"Well I'm going to meet up with Bob so I can tell him it's a double date with Noah and Missy," I said knowing that Noah got what I meant.

"I'll go with you Missy is on the way over there anyway," Noah said as we left to go out by our self knowing that both Missy and Bob were already in on it. Both of us were out of view and got to the meadow for a little pre-date before the bowling date.

"I though you were going to tell your dad I asked you out," Noah said coming up behind me giving me a hug and a kiss.

"Well you should have known I wouldn't. You already texted Missy the plan right?" I asked.

"Ya already did so come here," Noah said as he leaned in slowly when his lips finally touch mine. It was so soft and slow I didn't wanted him to take it slowly I wanted him to do what he did last night. I broke off the kiss not knowing what to say what I was just thinking.

"Why'd you stop?" Noah asked and I could tell his breathing was uneven and it was really cute.

"I don't know, but we should go back to the house and get ready, I know that Bob just texted and said he was about 10 min. away from the house," I said.

"Missy too, so I'll see you for our date later, but by the way anything you wear will be perfect," Noah said kissing me lightly then me going into my house.

(10 min. later)

I look in the mirror and I admit I look grate, I hear the doorbell ring and I know that Bob came earlier so it means that's Noah and Missy. I was so excited to see Noah even though we were just together not that long ago, but whenever he comes near me it like little butterflies in my stomach. I got down the stairs in record time and Noah and to strain away from me when I wanted him to catch me.

"So you guys ready to go or what," Missy said and I would have not heard what she said because the only person I saw in the room was Noah.

"Uh ya we should get going, bye dad," I said as I walked out of the door and sat in the middle with Noah holding his hand. I looked up at Noah for only a second, but he already knew I was looking and looked right into my eyes.

"Ok here you guys go have fun, just not to much fun," Annie said.

"Mom, leave," Noah said as Annie left, when we saw that Annie went around the cornnor Bob and Missy went to do whatever they wanted they already did the first part for us.

"Thanks so much guys it means a lot to both of us," Noah said putting his arm around me.

"No problem truth is we like each other and were not gay", Missy said as Bob agreed.

"Well have fun on your date," I said as they left and me and Noah went inside. We both got a lane, shoes, and the bowling balls. Mine was so much lighter than the one Noah picked out, but he said he teach me how to bowl. Little does he knows that I have been bowling for years, so he'll be surprise when I beat him.

* * *

**Part 2 of bowling date will be up soon but I have to finish it up and I didn't want this chapter to be really long so I'll try to finish it as soon as I can- Annie**


	3. Chapter 3: bowling part 2

I know for a fact that Noah was surprise that I beat him 7 times in a row.

"Something tells me that you have played bowling before this little date," Noah said coming up behind me when I was about to bowl.

"Who said I didn't know how?" I asked back loving the way he was holding my waist.

"You told me that you never bowled so you are such a liar", Noah said as he spun me around and kissed me.

"So it might be beginners luck. Have you thought of that. Let me bowl first, but before I do can you show me how to throw it down", I said as I gave him the puppy dog face.

"No I haven't thought of that but I think you know how to throw it down and don't need my help", Noah said as he left go of my waist and I wanted his hands back around it.

"Please just this once cause after this round we have to go home back to hiding from our parents", I said sounding really sad about going back home. I hated lying to my parents, but at least I told them a half truth I did go on a date not with Bob, I did go to the bowling alley.

"Ok here put the ball in your hands and swing your arm back than forward," Noah said taking my hand and showing me the motions. " Then you do that again and let go of the ball when you swing forward," Noah said as I let go of the ball and I got a strike.

"YES! That was awesome your such a good teacher Noah", I said as I turned around and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Well your a naturally at it, but we better get home before they think of anything", Noah said.

"Ya we should, but lets take a really long time ok", I said as mine and Noah's phone beeped. It was from our parents and it said the exact thing _"Sweetie I hope your not having to much fun."_ We both next our parents the same thing_,"I'm not were just coming home right now."_

"Ya we better get going", I said as Noah took my hand and we walked out of the bowling alley. The full moon was out and it was such a beautiful sight I wish I could stay like this with Noah for just a little while longer. It was getting really windy, but I was wearing jeans and a tank top so ya I was a little cold and Noah saw and put his jacket over me. We make a stop at the tree near my window so dad wont see Noah dropping me off with his arm around me.

"Hey I better go, but tonight was just perfect, I loved it," I said giving Noah a kiss and he pulled me towards him and deepened the kiss, but it felt really gentle and I knew the difference when I felt his hand go up in my shirt a little. He stop the kiss and left me hanging under the tree.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella", Noah said as he left with a smirk on his face, but I grabbed his hand and turned him back to me and I got the last kiss then I left. I walked right through the front door when my phone beeped, _"Why did you leave me hanging." "You started it." "Window late tonight." Ok see you then."_

"Who you texting sweetie", Katniss and Peeta said as I got through the door.

"Just Noah ok, nothing at all to worry about", I said but I knew they were going to question further.

"How was your date with Bob, Bella", Katniss said.

"Fine, but I don't think I'll go out with him again, it was just way to weird, but on the up side I beat Noah at bowling about 7 times."

"Good just go up to bed I have to talk to you in a little bit."

"Ok mom", I said as I got up to my room right away, but I knew Noah would be at my window in like 5 minutes so I texted him.

_"Hey be aware my mom is talking to me in my room, text you when it's all clear."_

_"Ok babe, but don't wait to long"_, Noah texted back as my mom came in.

"So how long have you been going out with Noah, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about", Katniss said.

"How'd you find out?", I asked as I shut my door and tired to look out my window.

"It wasn't that hard Bella, you can't keep a straight face when Noah is around. Annie knows that you guys are going out too."

"Well sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure if he even liked me, but really how did you find out mom."

"Well I couldn't rapped my head around you going on a first day as a double date with Noah. The second reason is I just saw you walking down the street, you lucky your father didn't see you."

"So he doesn't know about me and Noah right?"

"No I'm going to wait for you to tell your father this, but you do have a deadline."

"When's the deadline?"

"Before the end of the day tomorrow, and it would be perfect because tomorrow nigh Noah and Annie are coming over for dinner so you can talk to Noah about this. Oh and Bella don't get me wrong me and Annie think its cute you guys are going out, but it's all up to your father", Katniss said as she left my room and Noah came through the window. He went straight to me and was an inch from kissing me when he saw my face and backed up.

"What happen Bella?", Noah said holding my hand. I look down thinking I was so careful about me and Noah, but not careful enough to fool my mom.

"We have to tell", I said as Noah's eyes bulged out.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long never meant to have it go on for a long time, also I've had school and lost of homework and Cliff hanger, I always wanted to do one so I did Review -Annie**


	4. Chapter 4: revalation

"What do you mean we have to tell, Bella?"

"My mom found out about you and me, your mom knows too the only one who doesn't know is my dad, but mom gave me the end of tomorrow to tell my dad or she will", I said and I felt like it was all my fault. Noah comes and hug me and telling me everything would be ok, but I got our self into this mess.

"We both knew either your dad or mom would find out sooner or later."

"Ya, but I thought I would have a few more weeks with you and me being a secret." Noah just kisses my head and tries to keep me from freaking out on how I was going to tell dad about Noah.

"Hey you better get to bed I'll grab you in the morning or you can meet me out by the tree in the morning", Noah said as I got in my bed and Noah kissed me while he pushed me down deeper in my bed. I really wish Noah would stop doing this when he's about to leave.

"You have to stop doing that when you know your about to leave", I said as he broke the kiss but kept his head near mine.

"Ya I know, but its fun to see your face after that. Your face is all flushed and looks super cute, and makes me want to stay with you even more." Noah said as my face was burning up from him saying that.

"I have to go, but I'll see you in the morning under the tree ok", Noah said as he kissed my head.

"Ok, bye", I said, but before Noah could get out the window he took a deep breath and looked backed at me.

"Bella, I... love you", Noah said then left out the window before I could say something back, but I went back to my bed smiling and thinking that Noah said 'I love you' and I knew that I have to tell my dad tomorrow at dinner. I knew I would have to tell Noah the plan so he's not confuse and says the wrong thing to my dad.

(Next Day)

I wake up early and head downstairs so I can eat my food before my mom came down to kitchen. Ya I was so late mom was already down there next to dad and it felt really weird between me and mom, so I left as soon as I finished and got dressed. I got back into my room just as Noah snuck in my window.

"Noah Odair, don't scare me like that", I said as I close my door quickly.

"Sorry I thought you got my text message", Noah said as he kissed my head. "So what are we going to say to your dad at dinner?"

"We just wing it", I said as I heard the front door open and I heard Annie and Noah's dad Finnick. I was thinking he was away and I haven't seen him in over a couple of years.

"Noah you have to go through the front door, your dad is here with your mom", I said as Noah's eyes widen and jumped out my window as I put on a skirt and a cute top I knew Noah would love to see. I got downstairs as I saw my brother Matthew already sitting with Noah, I was thinking dame he can jump out my window and still look so hot.

"Oh Bella, glad you can join us", Katniss said and she sounded pissed off.

"Oh Katniss, relax will you she didn't know I was coming, heck Noah didn't even know I was coming" Finnick said.

"Ya dad, next time a little warning, oh and Mr. Mellark, Bella and I have to tell you and my father something", Noah said and I know he was going to tell them so when he went up in the front of everyone I went up with him and grab his hand and looked at him and nodded.

"Yes what are you trying to say Noah", both my father and Finnick looked confused and didn't know what to make of it. Noah takes a deep breath in and just goes out and says it.

"I'm dating Bella, and I'm glad I am dating your daughter she's made my life all the more fun. I always want to be a better person because Bella's just that sweet and nice that she has that power over me", Noah said as he looked at me and I had tears in my eyes. The most unsuspected thing happen Noah grabs me closer and kisses me full on in front of everyone including my dad who looked really pissed off at Noah for just doing that. Noah bends me down even further down as my hand went up around his shoulders so I wouldn't fall on the floor on my butt.

"Ok Noah you made your point, now get away from my daughter", Peeta said as he grabbed my wrists.

"Please dad, don't do this to me and Noah please don't", I said with m sad tone that sounded like I was crying.

"Bella please don't cry, please don't. Mr. Mellark please don't have daughter cry I can't stand to see her cry", Noah said as he was holding me hiding me from my dad.

"Noah just get out of my house, and away from my daughter I never want to see you again here or anywhere near my daughter", Peeta said as I left with Noah out the door, but before I could my dad grabbed my wrists trying to pull me back inside.

"Your not going anywhere with him, Bella", Peeta said as I got my hand back in my control and ran right into Noah's arms and into his dad's car as I watched my dad screaming for me to come back, but I don't look back the only place I looked was in Noah's eyes and leaned into his shoulder.

* * *

**This took me a little longer than I thought it would be, but after my softball game I wanted to add more so I'll try to get another chapter done as soon as I can- Annie**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Idea

**Peeta's View**

"Why did she have to fall for the Odair charm, I always told her not to fall for one of them every since I knew Annie only had one kid I was hoping it would be a girl and not boy."

"Peeta that was overreacted and you know it was. At least Bella and Noah had the courage to tell you that they were going out, not keeping it a secret from us", Katniss said.

"Well Noah could have just told me and not kiss her in front of us", Peeta said.

"Ya he shouldn't have done that, but you wouldn't even look at him, so he had to get your attention somehow", Katniss said.

"But Kat I just don't trust Finnick's son, I never have. He has this way of looking charming, but I don't want him to hurt her", Peeta said as Katniss tried to call Bella.

**Bella's View**

Looking back at the house, I didn't want to go back because Dad would yell at me once I got there. Noah was holding me close and was thinking the same thing, I wish we didn't wing it, it turned so bad after Noah kissed me in front of my dad.

"Hey guys were here", Finnick said as we got to his house. The only reason he had a different house than Annie was because he needed a hide-out if the Capitol had every decide to come back at the Victors.

"Thanks so much dad, you staying with us right?", Noah asked his dad as we went in the house.

"Yes, I'm not that dumb to let my son stay in a house by himself with his girlfriend to do who knows what", Finnick says as he showed my room and Noah's room.

"Ok Bella I'm sure you know the drill about locking the door right, since your dad went through all of things back in the day", Finnick said.

"Ya I know the drill, but you don't mind me dating your son do you?", I said sounding nervous of what he might say.

"Fact I love that Noah is going out with you, your dad just freaked out because Noah kissed you longer then he should have when he told us. It will pass Bella, he'll get over it trust me, I should know I did the same thing to Katniss with a sugar cube", Finnick said as he left to his room, but before he could go inside I ask him something.

"Is Noah in is his room?", I said.

"I think so, but its late so just get to bed ok Bella", Finnick said as I nodded my head and went inside my room finding Noah in my room. Before I could say something Noah kisses me and closes my door locking it for me, knowing his dad is down the hall from us. Noah finally breaks the kiss, but I was shocked and wanted him to kiss me more, and I knew why he stopped kissing me, my hand was already at his belt, I steeped back to the door.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were ok", Noah said putting on his pj's on. I knew my face was flushed because he found my hands at his belt.

"Ya I'm fine Noah, you can leave now", I said as Noah's face looked confused.

"What do you mean and anyway my door is locked so I can't get back in there, so I guess I'm sleeping in here", Noah said coming closer to me.

"Noah no, I don't want to do that I just caught in the moment, I didn't mean anything by it", I said while Noah was smiling.

"Bella, do you take me as a fool," Noah sighed and came closer to me "I know you don't want to, hell I don't want to do that. I got caught in the moment too, and yes I did kinda plan coming into your room through the secret door here. I just want to stay with you for the night, nothing will happen I promise", Noah said as he kissed me lightly.

"Ok I'm tired so can you turn around so I can put on my pj's please", I said sounding like a little girl talking to my dad to get out of her room.

"No problem", Noah said as he turned around and went to the bed and I got dressed in under 3 minutes, and Noah picked me up before I could squeal.

"Don't give us away, my dad will kill me if he knew I was in your room, and your dad would murder me", Noah said as I noticed he was still holding me with my arms around his shoulders. He laid me down so gently I would have thought I got in by myself, then Noah came in with me and swung his arm around my waist as I laid my head on his chest getting the best sleep I think I every had.

(Next Day)

I knew Noah was here because he was still in bed when someone knocked on the door moving the door nob. Then I realized it was morning and Finnick was knocking on the door.

"Bella get up foods almost ready", Finnick said.

"Ok Finnick, just getting dressed be down in a few", I said as I heard his footsteps walk away. I look back at Noah after I get dressed and went back to the bed to wake him up.

"Noah wake up, your dad said foods ready and he thinks your still in your room", I said as Noah stirred awake.

"Oh hey babe, my dad went to wake you and me up right", Noah said.

"Yep and you better get back to your room before he unlocks it", I said as Noah went back through the secret door and I left to go eat some food.

"Bella, how did you sleep", Finnick said looking like he knows something.

"Just fine, my mom has been trying to text and call me all night so I just turned off my phone completely," I said as Noah came down looking really cute and matching me in some way.

"Hey babe, how'd you sleep, cause I missed you", Noah said as kissed my cheek. I blushed when he kissed me and it didn't bug me that his dad was here as much as it did yesterday.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that since you kept me up half the night texting me", I said as Noah face went from freaking out to relax, he thought I might spill that he 'slept' with me last night.

"Well Bella we do have to bring you home both your mom and dad want to talk to all 3 of us together", Finnick said as I went upstairs to pack, but I stopped short when I saw Noah coming to do the same. Before I could even get to my door Noah was already there with the door open and pulled me into his room. We had to open the door and shut the door twice so Finnick thought we were both in our rooms.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Ya, I guess, I just don't' know what to do about my dad", I said as I got a good look at his room it almost looked liked the one I slept in last night, but Noah's room was more his style, light blue on the walls near the door and rocks on the walls away from the door looking out into the ocean. I really liked his room because I always wanted a beach theme, but I could never have this so dad just did the ocean with the sunset in my room.

"Don't worry about we'll talk it out right now, ok no more winging it for me", Noah said as he was pushing my hair out of my face.

"Ok, what are you going to say to my dad", I said sitting on his bed.


	6. Chapter 6: confrontation

**I know this is taking me forever to update, but I had spring break and then I had softball practice so I came home late I never got enough time to write a lot. So I'm hoping I didn't lose any people so I'll try and update as soon as possible here's chapter 6.**

* * *

"Well I was thinking first that I was sorry for kissing you in front of him", Noah said.

"Well that one place to start, but you know we can ask your dad so my dad wont get mad again." As we sat down we started coming up with ideas on what he could say but I was so worried I almost just gave up and said wing it.

"How about I think of what I'm going to say to your dad and you go pack", Noah said as he kissed my head and sent me through the secret door. I was almost done packing when I saw a velvet box on the nightstand with my name on an letter. I started to open the letter till Noah came into my room and stop me.

"Bella what are you doing with that?", Noah's voice was shaky s I'm guessing I wasn't suppose to see this.

"I found it on the night stand with my name on it. What is it anyway Noah", I asked.

"I'll tell you later, but we have to get you back so we can talk with your dad", Noah said as he grabbed the box from me and I looked shocked till Noah pushed me up against the wall kissing me till we heard his dad come up the stairs.

"Are you guys ready to go back home, Bella?", Finnick asked me as I nodded my head cause after what Noah just did I couldn't trust my voice anymore after that. Finnick put my bag in the back and I went into the backseat with Noah slide in right next to me and held my hand knowing that I was going through a million of things that could go wrong. As we started to get closer to my house I started to get nervous but Noah saw the look on my face and grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear,

"It's going to be ok Bella. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you", Noah said as we pulled up to my house and I kissed Noah quick and we walked up to the door. As Finnick ranged the door bell, my mom answered the door which I was glad for that.

"Peeta it's Finnick, Noah, and Bella. It's so good to see you baby girl I was so worried", Katniss said as she gave me hug which I rarely would have gotten even if I didn't run away from them, mom doesn't like to show emotions at all. As I step inside I could see my brother go up the stairs when he looked back and he was freaked out, and I didn't know what to do but I almost yelled at them for what they might have said around him.

"Bella it's good to have you home. I'm sorry for going overboard its just that your my only girl and I never trust Finnick alone with your mom, so I thought Finnick's traits would have been passed down to Noah", Peeta said as we all took a seat on the couch.

"Can I say something first", Noah said as my dad look like he might have killed Noah in his head about 20 times over, so I grabbed his hand knowing my dad would back off the staring so deeply.

"Mr. Mellark I never meant to kiss Bella in front of you, it just didn't look like you even gave me a chance so I had to do something to get your attention", Noah said as he looked right at me with his big green eyes. "Truth is she's the best thing that's every happen to me, I was scared to ask her out because you and my dad were in the arena together, but that never stopped me from hiding my feelings since I came back here." I knew for a fact that Noah was talking to me and not my dad, but my dad did get a few words through. I guess it looked like I was going to cry, so Noah wiped my eyes before I could do it myself.

"See Peeta I told you that's why he did that, now say sorry to Noah and listen to what they have to say", Katniss said as Dad nodded his head and took a deep breath and looked at Noah.

"Noah I'm sorry I never gave you any time to even tell me I was just worried and all, but that's not an excuse for the way I acted and I'm deeply sorry for that", Peeta said as both Noah and my dad did that weird one hand hug with a slap on the back, so now I knew that my dad was ok with it.

"Now I do have something to say," My dad spoke up "I don't like the fact that you didn't tell us about this Bella, but then again I understand why. So you have my permission to go out with each other, but you can't go on any dates that we don't know about and we need a certain time for you to come back."

"Always Mr. Mellark, and I would never do anything to hurt Bella", Noah stopped and look at me "She's a girl you don't want to leave, you'll always have a reason to come back to her."

"I know what you mean, she gets that from her mom", Peeta said as Finnick looked like he was ready to go home.

"Well Noah we better get home tell Bella bye, and you can text her when we get in the car ok", Finnick said as Noah got up and kissed my head and I showed him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, babe", Noah said as I nodded and Noah kissed me and left to go to his car, now it was time to know why my brother looked like he was scared out of his mind.

"Ok, dad what did you tell Matthew?", I said as I was about to get really mad.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry this took so long with my season ending, CSTs, and also writers block I couldn't finish it till now, but now that the year is almost over I promise it wont take as long- Annie**


	7. Chapter 7: what did you do

"Don't make me ask again, what did you tell Matthew?", I asked my parents.

"We haven't told him anything he went into your room, and found the mocking jay necklace I gave you when we told you about the arena.", Katniss said.

"So he knows you gave it to me", I said.

"He found my paintings of the arena and the tapes that we forgot to get ride of ", Peeta said.

"Wait so he knows the truth about the arena?"

"No, he thinks there are from people from the capitol who made them", Peeta said.

"He's only 11, he doesn't have to know this for about a year", I said.

"We might have to, he wont give up on it", Peeta said.

"Then let me talk to him, maybe I could change his mind, about", I said.

"Ok, but do it tomorrow he is already fast asleep and we already put your lock back up so he can't get in", Katniss said.

"Ok night mom." I said as I went up to my room to see that Noah was in my room so I shut my door and relocked it as Noah came up right behind me and kept me close.

"So did you get in trouble?"

"No something worse than that", I said as my head was down when Noah put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I could look him right in the eye.

"What happen Bella?"

"My brother was snooping in my room when I was gone, and I guess he went into my closet and found the tapes from the arena that have grandpa Haymitch, mom, dad, and Finnick in them", I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Before I could wiped it away Noah did it for me while pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"It's not your fault you know. How would you know that your brother was going to go through your stuff", Noah said as he kissed me softly.

"Wait why are you here don't you have to go back to your house next door?"

"No I locked the door and I thought it would help if I was here, and I couldn't stand not being with you for more than a minute." As Noah said that I felt my stomach roll and drop, I knew if Noah kissed me now I don't think I could stop, I was surprise that I pulled away in time but I was still dizzy from it.

"So why did you stop and what are you going to do about your brother."

"I don't know yet, but I might have to tell him tomorrow, but it depends if he believes the lie I'm going to tell him, just to protect him."

"You'll be fine Bella, and your baby brother would believe anything you say. Now I hate to do this after just kissing you like that, but I do got to go back home, but I'll be back in the morning ok," Noah said as he tucked me in and kissed me gently and it was so much softer then anything I ever had, and with that he left through the window and I went to sleep thinking, what I could tell my little brother without him knowing I was lying to him.

* * *

**So I know I haven't been updating everyday, but who can blame me I have 3 more weeks till my freshman year of high school is DONE! YAY CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER! But I promise to updated as soon as I can during the 3 week, but I haven't got a lot of reviews, but I have been getting a lot new followers on this story so cool, but plz review so I can have the plot go somewhere in this story I had writers block writing the last 2 chapters so I would like to hear your comments about the story- Annie **


	8. Chapter 8: Telling my Brother

**Peeta's** **view**

I don't like that Noah is going out with Bella are going out, but that wasn't the way for me to act when they were telling me. I guess Katniss saw my face and knew what I was thinking.

"Peeta stop beating yourself about it. There nothing you can change now."

"I know, but I was thinking if I never acted like that would Mathew have found those tapes?"

"I don't know Peeta, but we can't think like that, it was bound to happen anyway",Katniss said as I slide in right next to her, I was just looking at her and thinking back to the arena what I do without her. I looked at her one time and kissed her like I did in the cave all those years ago. I knew that Noah and Bella going out with each other cause the media to come back for good, but I could see how Noah looks at Bella and it looks like how I look at Katniss, Love. Noah was long gone and fell in love with Bella.

**Bella's view**

I wake up and do my normal routine, when I get a text from Noah.

_**So what are you going to tell your brother, and do you want me to be there with you?**_

_**That would be grate, and I was just going to tell him that it was for a project, and the video's he saw were movies from when mom and dad were kids.**_

_**That's sounds perfect and I have to give you something after anyway ok.**_

_**What are hiding Noah Odair?**_

_**You'll just have to wait and you wont find out till later ok lov you babe.**_

_**Lov you too.** _As soon as I got that text I saw Mathew about to go outside and saw he was stopped by Noah so I could catch up.

"I know Mathew, but your sister needs to talk about what you saw in her room", Noah said as calmly as he could and having him sit down on the bench close to my hiding spot.

"Thanks Noah, now Mathew what you found in my room was old movies that mom and dad had when they were kids, so none of it is true."

"I don't believe you Bella, I thought I saw your dad, Noah, and I did see mom and dad."

"No just people who look like them, I know that cause I was the one who reedited for a school project."

"Why would you do that. I thought mom and dad were killers."

"I know, but I was mad at them for awhile, so I made that with a couple of friends, but the real question is why were you in my room when I was gone", I said starting to go back into loving sister mode.

"Well I got scared when dad had a flashback and started screaming so I ran into your room. I didn't know you left with Noah and never came back, I thought you did. So I got to your room and hid in the closet knowing dad wouldn't go near it and I found a box with tapes in it, so I watched a few and it said 74th annual Hunger Games", I knew my eyes were bugging out my head and Noah came to my rescue and started talking.

"That's the title that Bella came up with, I guess that bad guys though that people fighting were a game to them and Bella was probley hunger writing the title right Bella", Noah said as he looked in my eyes and grabbed my hand and I nodded my head "yes".

"How did you come up with the number why not the first, why 74?", Matthew said as he looked at both me and Noah.

"I thought it was a good number so ya, that's really it Matthew it was just a school project", I said as I was hoping Matthew would believe the lie I just told to him.

"Ok Bella I believe you, but next time put school projects on the boxes."

"Ok, but how about you don't go in my room or my closet", I said as we both laughed and hugged and with Matthew left to go back into the house. When he was out of ear shot I let go a huge breath of air I didn't know I was holding and Noah lead me back to my hiding spot under the willow tree.

"Well that went better than I thought", I said as I sat down next to Noah and put my head on his shoulder.

"I told you, your brother would believe anything you say."

"I know, but that was way to close to call, I really need to tape that box up. Oh, but before I forget what were you going to give me?"

"I can't give it to you now, well not till your birthday tomorrow so you have to wait a little longer babe."

"You did this on purpose, that's not cool Noah you know", I said but when I was I was just looking at Noah's lips and his eyes and I guessed he notice where I was looking cause he kissed me like we wouldn't see tomorrow, and I loved it, just because I think I found my match, but I wasn't going to tell Noah that cause he might get scared and dump me, but sooner or later I wont be able to keep it in any longer.

* * *

**Ok I know it took FOREVER to write this, but I had finals for the last days of school so I was studying my butt off, and did pretty well on it to, so now that I have no more school expect to have at least a new chapter in about a week I have been writing it while I was writing this one so another reason it took FOREVER to up date this one. Review plz and tell me what you think of the story so far- Annie**


	9. Chapter 9: Best Birthday Ever

As both me and Noah walk back to the house I keep thinking in my head what is inside that gift that Noah had in his jacket and I soooo which more maddening me to think about, what the gift is or trying to tell Noah that I might be in love with him. As we get closer to the house I take a quick peak at him and I caught him looking at me, and blushed as I looked away. He grabbed my hand to stop me walking and lifted my face to his and next thing I know were kissing again. I really could have stayed like that just kissing him forever till my dad and Noah's dad came up and coughed and we both pulled away from each other not really wanting to.

"Didn't I say don't do that in front of the house", Peeta said.

"No you never did dad, and don't you have some award show to go to?"

"Yes, but I'm waiting on your mother, the prep team takes forever, complains how she never is close to ready when they come. You do have to watch your brother and we ordered pizza for both you and your brother."

"Oh Noah I talked to Peeta he said that you could stay over and watch a movie with Bella, but as soon as it hits midnight you have to be home in bed."

"Got it dad, but is mom going with you too?"

"Yes she is but come over here I need to talk to you in private." Noah kissed my head and went over to talk to his dad as I waited with my dad just talking about don't do anything with Noah blah blah blah, all I could think about is what Noah was talking about with his dad cause his dad didn't look to happy.

**Noah's View**

I walk away from Bella not really wanting to leave her side, but I had to 'cause the look on my dad's face didn't look to good for anything he was about to say.

"So what did you want to talk to me about dad?", I said getting straight to the point. I never seen my dad this angry or anger for this matter even when I came home late that one night from Dale's house back when I was 10.

"Where you in Bella's room when we went to my house?"

"No, but just asking why would you think I was in her room that night anyway?"

"Because the room I gave you I knew you had a door that would lead right to Bella's room and I had a video camera in the hall and I saw you go through it after you went to bed and in the morning. So do you want to change that answer Noah?"

"Yes I was in her room that night, but dad I swear we didn't do anything we just went to bed you can ask her, but we didn't do anything and I would never do that to her if she didn't want to."

"Ok Noah I believe, but please don't do that again ok."

"Ok dad, I wont I'll be home by midnight", I said as Bella's and my mom came down and left saying goodbyes and be good as I took Bella back inside where her brother was already on the floor ready to watch Beautiful Creatures.

**Bella's View**

***2 hours later***

I put my little brother to bed at like 9:30, so it gave me and Noah some alone time, and to do that dishes. I walk down staries where Noah is almost down with the dishes.

"Noah, you know you didn't have to do that", I said while I walked into the kitchen and kissed Noah on the cheek.

"I know, but you were getting your PJ's on and I already have mine on, and I also thought this would give us a lot more alone time." Noah says that like the most normal way, but I could still feel my stomach do backflips. As Noah puts the last dish away we both sat on the couch to watch another movie. After about 2 hours watching movies Noah turns on regular cartoons as he looked at me.

"Bella have I ever told you that you look beautiful laying down", Noah says as he looked down at me laying on his lap.

"No you never have, but it look like you have to go home soon it's almost midnight and both my dad and your would kill us if we were still together after midnight."

"I know but, I don't want to leave you. What happens if someone tried to break in and take you away or worse kill you?" I look Noah right in the eye to see if he was really thinking like that, and that's when I saw him tear up a little so I knew he was worried about me being home by myself.

"Noah, that won't happen, my mom and dad have the best home watching system they could get, nothing is going to happen Noah."

"Ok, but if I you need help and someone got through the alarm just scream, and I'll be over in less than a second."

"Ok I will Noah, but you better start getting to your house cause my dad just sent a text that both him and Finnick 'will be home in like 10 minutes, so tell Noah to get out, and go to his own house.'"

"Ok, I get the hint, your dad gave, I'll see you tomorrow babe, but before I leave...", Noah started to say, but he kissed me full on the lips, before he could leave I grabbed his arm and pulled him back as I kissed me hard then I locked him outside the house. The next thing I know my phone beeped and I could see Noah walking home, so I deicide to lock everything up and go upstairs looking at the text message.

"What was that for babe :(" Noah texted and it happens every time he does that to me and leaves.

"Well you know I told you not to do that, then leave me you know babe."

"I know baby, but I couldn't help myself, but you better go to bed now it 2 minutes before midnight."

"Ya I know I just got into my room right now." I texted Noah as he opened his blinds the same time I opened mine.

"Oh and one more thing...", Noah stopped as the clock hit midnight "Happy Birthday babe."

"Thanks Noah, but I better get to bed ok night."

"Night babe, love you."

"Love you too", I said as I closed the blinds and went to bed still can't believing that today I'm 16 years old.

*8 o'clock at night*

Well all day Noah's been keeping me away from the house as my parents set up this big deal of a party, when all I really want is my closest friends and Noah there. My parents never really got why I always wanted a small party, but every year mom and dad throw a big party, so all the neighbors can come, but since I live in the old Victor Village mostly all the former winners of the Hunger Games and there kids, only that some of the Victor kids are just plain out rude, and have no respect for other Victors or their kids.

"What are you thinking in that little head of yours, Bella", Noah said as we sat down at my little spot under my favorite tree. I was loving my birthday because I was just hanging out with Noah all day.

"Nothing really, but mom and dad always throw a big birthday party when all I really want is a small party with a few friends of mine."

"Well I think they got that request down."

"What do you mean Noah?"

"How about you put this over your eyes and I'll take you to your party", Noah said as he tied the piece of cloth to cover my eyes and grabbed my hand to make sure that I don't run into anything. I ended up being really close to Noah cause his hand was no longing holding mine, but was around my shoulder to keep me steady because I'm such a clutz and almost fell over a tree branch.

"Noah are we almost there yet, cause it feels like we walking forever."

"Yep were almost there just a few more steps." Noah says that and I'm all excited that were finally here and we don't have to walk anymore. It seem to quit for a lot of reasons, you can't here any of the people here, and I don't here laughing from the Alphas (Rude Victor Kids). After like 10 minutes Noah finally took of the cloth my eyes as I see everyone jump up and yell out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA". I was so glad to see all my closest friends Brooke(Gale+Joannah), Luke(Gale+Joannah), Amelia(Madge+Carter), and Mason(Cinna+Porta) all with little candles that spell out happy birthday.

"OH MY GOSH! I love it mom and dad like I always wanted my party to be like I did like the over the top parties, but all that matters is I have my closet friends and my family with me", I said as I gave my mom and dad a big hug as we all went into the movie room. Then I found out there was already a movie in the slot, but I didn't know what it was till everyone was in the room and seated and it showed the home movies mom and dad did whenever we were with friends or we did family stuff, when the video of me and Noah came up that's when I started to tear up because I remember when we did a mock wedding for the parents (we told them that we like the idea). Noah looked at me and was thinking the same thing I was and we watched the home movies still everyone left which was around like 11 o'clock and all that was left was just me and Noah and he had a present to give me still.

"Bella I still have that one present to give you", Noah said as he looked at my dad asking permission to give me his gift.

"Ok Bella, you can stay up for a little bit, but me, your mother, and your brother are going over to drop him off at his friends house, so we'll be home like around midnight if not earlier", Peeta said as I nodded my head and dad kissed my head and so did mom then left with my brother as they went out the door I looked at Noah.

"So what's the gift you got me? Since I saw the box and never opened the box."

"Ok, here I think your going to love it, just as much as I love you, babe", Noah handed the box to me.

"Awww, that's cute." I opened the box and I was surprise it was a heart shaped locket with one side as a picture of me and Noah when we were 6, and on the other a picture of us now, my eyes started to water a little bit and that's when Noah went in and kissed me, as I kissed him back.

"Noah it's perfect I love it like I love you."

"Thanks babe, but I had a feeling you'd like it."

"Really how so."

"Well the way you saw that mock wedding we did when we were little, said what I got you was perfect."

"Well you were right it is perfect, but can you help me put it on."

"Sure no problem, babe", Noah put on the necklace for me and took a good look at me.

"Well you better go home I don't want you to get busted my dad."

"Ok, but remember what I said about just yelling for me. Oh and Happy Birthday Babe I love you."

"I love you too Noah", I said as Noah left and I started to head up to my room when I saw someone in my room, so I creped into my own room quietly as I could but he turned around and faced me.

"Whooo are you, and what are you doing in my room", I said shaking holding the heart necklace that Noah gave me.

"Are you sure you don't know me cause your coming with me."

"Why, what did I ever do to you."

"Oh you didn't do anything darling, but this is going to get payback at your mother and father for playing those tricks in the games." As he said those tricks in the games I knew who it was Snow.

"Everyone thinks your dead."(Just keep him talking)

"I know that's the point, but lets go and not have this be a bigger show then it has to be", Snow said waving the knife around a little to close for me to fight back. Just as I was about to make a run for it, he grabbed my arm and sliced it down, he picked me up talking to himself as we got out the front door. I knew that Noah was still in the Kitchen, so I took his advice when I was left home alone a couple of nights ago.

"NOAH! HELP ME!" I yelled as load as I can as I saw Noah come out of his house as Snow put me in the back seat, I could still see Noah trying to run and catch the car, but he couldn't get there fast enough, so I laid down on the seat of the car holding the heart shaped necklace with us in it.

* * *

**I know this took me more than a week but my birthday was on June 23 and I had to set everything up so I had a great 16th birthday EVER! and I went on vaca and I had to rewrite this whole chapter because of my computer deleted it, so I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I could. Review- Thax Annie**


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Bella Part 1

**Noah's view**

I tried to catch up with Bella and whoever took her, but as soon as he got in the car I couldn't catch him fast enough, so I called my dad first since he was with Bella's dad for a drink. I could hear him say how could that of happen and how did he get past the alarm.

"Noah thanks for calling me, but get in the house right now, and I'll be home in like 2 minutes, but did you get a good enough look at him son."

"Ya he looked a lot like Snow." As soon as I said Snow my dad hung up the phone and I ran back inside the house till my dad cam back with Bella's dad with him.

"Noah are you sure he looked like Snow, because he's dead."

"No dad he's alive just look at the cameras' he might have went through the back", I said as we got on the computer with Peeta logging on the computer and pulling up the back camera when we saw the saw the guy, and it was for sure Snow.

"But Peeta I thought Katniss killed him after he tried to go for Bella the first time," Finnick said as I looked at him not even knowing that Snow had tried this before to his girlfriend.

"Dad when has this happen before."

"Once before when Bella was 6, and we still lived here during that time. We left you two alone in the house so we could get something from next door, but then we hear Bella screaming, and you were kicking him away from Bella, as Bella was trying to get in the fight, but we came just in time before Snow could take either of you kids."

"So I have protected her once before, cause I always have felt like I have before and I failed this time around", I said as I hung my head low, but Peeta came up and pushed my head up to look at him.

"No you didn't fail you were already with her Snow knew you would be watching her like a hawk, but he soon found out about you and Bella and he took this chance to make his move. So you can look at it like this Snow still wants revenge on Me and Katniss for the games, and he got his revenge on you by taking Bella when he knew you were out of earshot."

"So Mr. Mellark can I ask you then why don't you like me dating Bella?"

"I guess that day when I came in and you were protecting her, she felt safe from everyone, but when you left I could hear her heat brake, she never came out of her room unless we told you to come back, but as you know we couldn't do that. I finally got her to come out of her room, but it looked like nothing fazed her like she just woke up and got dressed, but after that when she started to go to school she acted totally normal even brought home a guy for the dance, but she ended up not going because it wasn't you, that she was going with. So I promised myself that she needed to stay away from you for her own good, but I can see that she happier then ever."

"Is that why when I left you never told me she was in her room, you said she was at a friends house. She would have been the reason I stay in this place. I never wanted to leave her once, I always thought of her and wanted to come back so bad."

"I know you wanted to son, but lets go to bed and we will start looking for her in the morning", Dad said as I took one more at Bella's Dad and it look liked he was going to start crying.

"Ummm Mr. Mellark, is it ok if I stay over your house in Bella's room?"

"Sure I guess, but I'm not sure your going to find anything", Peeta said as I say bye to my dad and mom and went into Bella's room. Everything was still the same, but the one thing that caught me off guard was the paper on the floor next to her pillow. I lifted the paper to see what it said when I notice it was Bella's handwriting I was almost shaking, ( Yes I was shaking don't say you wouldn't if this happened to you) the letter read:

_"Noah if your reading this, that means Snow came for me again, by now my Dad already told you that Snow has tried to take me before. I would have told you when you got back, but I wasn't allowed to talk to you. I'm soo sorry I didn't scream earlier, but Snow had a knife at me, like he does now while I'm writing this. Noah, I'm scarred for my life right now, and I so wished you were here to protect me, like before I only feel safe with you by my side. Snow doesn't know exactly what I'm writing, so luckily he told me where he was taking me but I have to put it in code, or snow would realize it. In every word that I said in this part one word is spelled wrong with an extra**b** letter**a** at**r** the**n** end**h** of**o** every**u** letter**s** here**e**. I hope you can save me in time AWWW he just cut my arm, but before he takes me away I have to say I love y..." _

That was last part of the letter that Bella wrote before Snow took her away, but I would show Peeta in the morning when everyone can look at this a different way, so I went on Bella's bed and started to sleep when I saw a picture of me and her, I went to bed dreaming about her.

**Bella's View **

I wake up in a room I knew wasn't mine, so I tried to remember what happen, when it all started coming back to me Snow, me yelling for Noah, Snow giving me a drug, then I passed out from the drug, but as I look around I try to figure out if there was anyway I could find a way out of this place. I keep thinking that Noah is beating himself up about this, but I know I have to get out of her quick before Snow decides to do something to me.

* * *

**I didn't want to make this chapter really long so I'm doing two parts of this story, so I really hope that you guys like this story, I know I'm the worst at updated this story, but I tried to write it in the week, I never really could so I'll update as soon as I can. Oh and I home you got the message in Bella's letter huge clue as to where she is?- Annie **


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Bella Part 2

***Day 2 June 6, 2013 ***

So I wake up remembering the letter that Bella wrote so I ran downstairs to see my dad and Peeta already set up with laptops and the internet on. I would say something, but I went to go get a banana when they saw me walk in. "Noah did you find anything in Bella's room", Peeta asked.

"Ya I did, but you might not want to read it."

"And why not, Noah?" "It's the last note she wrote before Snow took her", I said as I was trying hard not to tear up, but I had to keep a straight face since she was taken. When I needed my dad the most he's there handing Peeta the note and leading me into the other room. As soon as I got into the room I went right in the corner sobbing (WHY AM I DOING THIS).

"Dad why am I this torn up about it. I know that I love Bella, but why am I crying?"

"'Cause your thinking you might not see her every again because you read that letter first. But you have to relax if were going to save her, just think about all the good times you both had, and I know there's a lot so just relax."

"Ok dad", I said as I remember seeing one letter bold like she went over it a lot of times with her pencil, then it hit me, "Dad I think I know where she is." I ran right out of the room and Peeta handing me back the letter and I went to the whiteboard.

"I knew this was odd she even said it in the letter."

"What do you mean, Noah?" Peeta said.

"She said she spelled things wrong with an extra letter at the end of a word. Look BARN HOUSE", I said as I knew exactly where she was. There is only one Barn House near her house or even in District 12.

"The old Barn House just at the border line of District 12. It's the only barn house in miles so that's where she has to be", I said as we all look at the clock it was about 9:00 pm so we jumped in the car and headed to the Barn House and just stake out to make sure that this was the place. So luckily for us we saw Snow with a bag of food for himself, and after me, dad, and Peeta formed a plan to get Bella out of there alive when Katniss came into view.

"Kat, what are you doing here?", Peeta asked after giving her a kiss on the head.

"She's my daughter to Peeta, so what's the plan?", Katniss asks as we fill her in and wait till morning to save Bella.

***Day 3 June 7,2013***

I walk into the house where Snow was, I was so going to kill him if he touched my girlfriend, but then again I wouldn't be the only one who would do that. As I went deeper in the house I could hear a faint 'help', that I knew only belonged to Bella. I ran as fast as I could before Peeta grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Mr. Mellark what are you doing your daughter is right through this door I know it."

"Noah I want to go through the door too, but look mocking jays, they repeat anything they have head from someone."

"I thought they were all extinct?"

"We thought Snow was dead, guess we were both wrong."

"Then how are we going to find her."

"Like this", Peeta says as he pulls out a tracking scanner.

"Don't mind me asking but why do you have that?"

"It was incase this happen again before today, and I put a bug on every shirt she was every had. It always was a little gem, but when she started getting older and didn't want the gem I put it in her necklace she never takes off."

"That's really not a bad idea."

"Thanks, but it was just incase this happen before today", Peeta said as the scanner was blinking and got brighter when we got closer to Bella. We got to the end of the hall with one room left and the light was super bright we knew she was in there, but just as we were about to go in Katniss walks in to the end of the hall with us, then we barged in. Snow was over Bella looking like he was going to rap her, my girlfriend, I had totally boiled off and just screamed and clocked Snow right in the jaw and I don't know if it was me, but I felt bones cracking.

"Don't you ever touch Bella like that again or I might just kill you", I said as I looked him right in the eye and told him, then I grabbed Bella and started heading towards the hospital, because she looked white as a ghost. I rush her into the hospital as the nurse came in and I knew it was Bella's grandma.

"Ok Noah tell me how long has Snow had Bella."

"About 3 days, and she hasn't had any water or food so can you please help her.!"

"Of course she's my granddaughter, but you have to stay here and I'll come get you when she is stable", She said as she left with Bella and I was forced to wait here for any information. I suspect that Dad, Peeta, and Katniss are still at the Barn House where Snow kept Bella, probably killing him now, so I'm glad I got a few punches in before I had to take Bella here. About an hour of waiting for something Bella's grandma came through to get me, I stood up almost as soon as I saw her at the end of the hall.

"Noah you can come with me."

"Is she ok, I still have to wait for her dad."

"Its ok I'll wait for them, she's in room 823." I ran up there but, always watching for other people but no longer than 3 seconds I cam to her room she was in and opened the door. She was sleeping so I got a chair and just sat next to her and grabbed her hand trying to have her wake up so I could see her smile and her big brown eyes. "Noah where are we", Bella said as my dad was driving us to his house cause it was closer to the hospital, so if anything happen to her.

"Where in the hospital babe, remember Snow took you on your birthday."

"I remember, but how did I get.. here", Bella tried to say by her mouth was so dry so I gave her a cup of water. "Thanks", she said as she sipped at it.

"I brought you here after we got you out of the Barn House."

"Did I ever say thank you for that."

"No you never did, but you don't have too and you must be tired, so go to bed babe I'll stay right here."

"You are?"

"Yes Bella, nothing will ever take me away from you", I said as Bella went back to bed and I dosed off on the couch, but I could hear someone walk in and go next to Bella, but I knew better and took a peek at who it was and it was Bella's dad so I went back to sleep. **Bella's View**

I wake up and go back to sleep so many times I just didn't know who was in my room, besides Noah who I always saw sleeping on the couch, when I saw my dad come into view.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?", I asked as my dad look at me and looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"To make sure you were safe, and that you were ok, Noah was really worried about you."

"He was?"

"Yes, he found out where you were from that note you wrote, and he came up with the plan and everything."

"Really he did all that by himself", I said as I looked over at Noah and all I could think about is that Noah is really my night and shinning armor.

"Hun, I know you must be tired from everything, and I'm pretty sure that Noah will never leave your side, so go to sleep and I'll see you when you come home in a few days or so", Peeta said as he left Noah some change of clothes, kissed my head and left as I went to sleep.

**Noah's view **

I wake up to see that Bella went back to sleep and that Peeta left me some clothes to change into in, so I go into Bella's bathroom to get change, brush my teeth, and wash my face, as soon as I got out of the bathroom I saw the doctor walk in.

"So when can I take her home Dr. Hill?", I asked even through Dr. Hill was surprise to see me with Bella even through he was my doctor when I still lived here, when I was young.

"Well you can take her home as soon as she wakes up, I have already told her everything she needed to know and I wrote it down for her just incase she might have forgotten something, so here's the paper for her, and I hope I don't see you two again till both your check-ups."

"Got it doc, wont happen again, trust me", I said as I waited for Bella to wake up. After about half an hour waiting for Bella to wake up, she finally did.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey Night in shinning armor, when do I get to go home?"

"You get to leave as soon as you get dress, and I'm taking you home."

"Really, you are but the camera's are going to be there in front of my house waiting for a statement, asking me how I did it or something."

"That's why were going to my dad's house no one will know your there besides your parents and mine, so you ready to go babe."

"Ready as I'll ever be", Bella said as she went into the bathroom got change and we went through the back door to the car that was waiting to avoid the cameras from seeing Bella, as drove off driving past them.

* * *

**Sorry part 2 took longer than I thought but hope you liked it and more chapters to come- Annie**


End file.
